Just Run With It
by am4muzik
Summary: 4 girls. One city. Shake it up. Tear it down. Will their dreams come true? And what happens along the way? (Some Drama Involved) Rated M for language
1. Run-Ins and Arrivals

"Yes, Mom. Ok. I love you too, Dad. I'll call you when I land. K. Bye!" I put my phone in my pocket and looked up to see a crowd of people running at me.

And then I was knocked over by four amazingly cute guys.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" I was helped up by the tallest brunette. I looked up.

"James?!"

"Mira?!"

"What are you doing here?" we both asked at the same time.

"Guys, I'd love to hear your explanation, but we have to run. Like now." I turned around and saw the sea of girls gaining on the spot we were standing. Crap, Logan was right. One of them grabbed my hand- I looked over; Kendall!- and we started running. We finally distanced ourselves from them and reached my gate. The guys went to get drinks to cool down. James and I sat down and talked about my sister, Sonia, my trip to London, and their tour.

"Yeah, so we just got back from tour-"

"_Flight 1717 is now boarding. Flight 1717._"

"That's my cue!" I got up and grabbed my carry-on and suitcase. I gave James a tight hug, promising to come see him and Sonia soon. I walked to the attendant and turned back, waving to them, and I think Kendall winked! Nah, he probably had dust in his eye.

**1 MONTH LATER**

"Mira, get your ass off the phone and come help me with these boxes!"

"Ugh, I'm coming Callie!" God she can be a pain in the ass when it comes to some things, but we've been best friends forever. Our two other best friends Grace and Sarah came over laughing.

"So...what do you say we go check out that AMAZING pool?" Grace asked.

"Huh, I dunno Grace...these boxes look pretty inviting and... FUCK THAT LET'S GO TO THE POOL!"

"Um Mira?"

"Yeah Sarah?"

"Shouldn't we go see your sister first?" Well shit. I forgot about that. She knew we were moving in, and I haven't seen her in a while...

"Yeah, you're right. Alright guys, let's go!" We left 3D and entered the elevator. I did a double-take when I looked at the guys to Sarah's left: Liam Payne and Josh Hutcherson.

"Um...Sars?" I whispered. She nodded towards me. I did my best to signal _look left_ but I probably looked like some weird chick having a seizure.

"Oh hey, you guys new?" Ohmygod the Britishness! Liam Payne was speaking to us! I saw Grace nod and send him a smile. I couldn't help but crack one as well; she's been crushing on him since the band came out. I shook my head. _Hello_. _He's speaking to you, idiot_. "Where're you guys from?"

I answered since the other three were too star struck to speak. But then again, my sister is dating James Diamond, so y'know. "We're from a small town in Pennsylvania, out here to make our big break." He laughed at my hand gestures on "big break". Yeah, I know, I'm a dork. Grace immediately started chatting with him about our music, and I saw Josh glancing over at Sarah...hmm. Potential couple here. We reached the 2nd floor and stepped out, waving goodbye to the guys.

"OHMYGOD DID YOU SEE HIM? LIAM PAYNE!" We laughed at Grace's outburst.

"Who?" She gave me a look. "I'm kidding, calm down." We went and knocked on 2R. My sister opened the door and shrieked, "Mira!"

"Sonia!" I grabbed her in a hug. It's been a year since I've seen her, but we try to talk every day.

"I'm so excited that you guys are in LA! When do you start recording?"

"Well," I started to explain how Callie would be at Atlantic Records, where her favorite singer Ed Sheeran records, and how the three of us would record at Rocque Records.

"Oh, cool you're into Ed Sheeran's music?"

Callie shouted a "HELL YEAH!"

"Awesome," Sonia continued, "he lives upstairs in 4A."

Callie's jaw dropped. Sarah attempted to close her mouth, and burst out laughing when it fell slack again. I leaned over and told her, "You DO realize you'll be in the same recording studio as him, riiight?" I think she squealed. We talked to Sonia for a bit, then realized we should unpack some before hitting the pool. We filed back into the elevator and headed up to 3D. Sadly, we didn't meet any new celebrities. We managed to unpack the boxes with the stuff for the two bathrooms and bedrooms, then called it a night. Way too much for one day.

We changed into swimsuits and headed down to the pool. A bunch of teens were there hanging out, but I didn't see any sign of Sonia or the guys. We decided to introduce ourselves, and made some new friends. Especially Jo and Camille; they seem really cool. We were walking back upstairs when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "You left this out there." He handed me my songbook. I guess I left it out on the chair. I finally looked up and met with dazzling green eyes.

"Well, look at that, it's our girl from the airport."


	2. Welcome to the Big Time

"I guess I should finally introduce myself, huh?" He laughed and nodded. I stuck my hand out. "I'm Mira."

"I'm Kendall." Wow he has a great smile! This time, I laughed. Of course I knew who he was.

Grace walked up to us and grabbed my arm. "Oh trust me, she is VERY aware of that." Kendall smirked at me and I blushed. Ok, so I have a crush on him! I threw a look at Grace and she smiled back at me.

"So...I guess I'll see you around them? I mean, you are moving in right?" I nodded at him and he smiled. Grace then pulled me along and I'm glad she did, because I don't know if I could have walked after that.

The girls immediately hit me with questions when the elevator door closed.

And then I guess realization hit Sarah because she screamed "WAIT HE REMEMBERED YOU FROM THE AIRPORT!"

"OHMYGOSH YEAH!"

"Why are you all screaming?" Callie questioned. "I mean, it's not like he's Ed." We all rolled our eyes. Yeah, she may be obsessed.

"Well, duh Callie, Kendall equals Ed for Mira." I nodded vigorously.

"But guys," I spoke quietly, "I don't think anything's going to happen..."

Grace dismissed me with a wave of her hand. "Did you SEE how he looked at you?" I laughed. "So it wasn't just wishful thinking?" They all shook their heads no.

Well then. I guess LA will be a lot more interesting than we thought.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**JAMES' POV**

"Ugh, James do we really have to? I mean it's so early!" Logan grumbled.

"Bro, it's like 11 o'clock" I snickered.

Logan narrowed his eyes at me. "You know how important my sleep is to me."

"C'mon guys, please? This is my girlfriend's little sister. I promise it won't take long." Ok truth is, I had no idea. But I was NOT getting stuck in an apartment with Sonia's sister and her three friends by myself. So I decided to drag the guys along. Carlos muttered something, and I decided to interpret it as a yes. "Alright let's go!"

I could hear Kendall asking Logan behind me, "What's got him all cheery?"

Logan snickered and responded, "Well, either Sonia's going to be there, or Cuda released a new product."

I snapped around. "Screw you, Logan, you know I stopped with that." He laughed and punched my shoulder. I shoved him back and Kendall immediately moved in between to prevent anything more. I laughed; Kendall is the baby and yet he still keeps us in check. We finally reached 3D and I knocked on the door.

* * *

**MIRA'S POV**

I heard a knock on the door and let out a breath. _It's just the guys. James and his friends._ _Stop thinking about Kendall_.

I opened the door and greeted James with a hug. Kendall gave me a funny look.

"James, I think it's time we explain to the guys-"

"Sonia!" James went to my sister and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Good morning, Babe." I think she may have growled. She HATES pet names. "Umm...good morning...beautiful?" She smiled and returned his hug.

"Yeah, you need coffee." I laughed at her. "Who else wants?" The girls raised their hands and the guys eventually did too. I saw Logan reach over and push Carlos' hand down. I guess I made a face because he told me "A caffeinated Carlos is not a good Carlos to be around". I threw my head back and laughed and headed to the kitchen to make the coffee. Oh yeah, Sonia and I unpacked some of the kitchen this morning. I was proud of our work, if I may say so myself.

I came out with the coffees on a tray, and a decaf for Carlos. Logan mouthed a "thank you" to me and I smiled.

"So...wanna tell us what's with all the hugging?" Kendall started out.

I looked over at James who was smiling with his arm around my sister. I gestured for him to explain.

"Well, you see, I'm actually dating both of the Mitchell sisters-" I picked a magazine up off the table and chucked it at The Face.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry James I can't believe that magazine just flew off the table and at your face!" I put on an angelic smile. My sister smirked at me, and the girls laughed. They were used to my ways by now.

"What REALLY happened is I met James last year when he and Sonia came home for spring break for a week. So we've become close. And I can't date-" I gestured to his face "-that." His mouth fell open and I stuck my tongue out at him. The guys laughed and Kendall relaxed a bit. "So on that happy note; shall we start unpacking?"

***2 HOURS LATER* (SPONGEBOB GUY'S VOICE)**

"We did it! We did it! LA, Chordstruck has OFFICIALLY ARRIVED!" Sarah was bouncing around all giddy. She was the most excited about the move. I smiled and hugged her. She just makes everything so much fun.

"So guys," I started, "shall we celebrate with lunch? My treat." The guys' eyes lit up at this so I grabbed my wallet, phone, and keys and we headed out. The BTR boys suggested we try a diner downtown so our whole gang headed there. We chatted over lunch, mostly about music and acting. My sister was making a break in the acting world, so we celebrated that, plus our arrival, and the overall success of Big Time Rush, who are currently working on their third album.

We really enjoyed each other's company, so I suggested we all gather at our new apartment tonight for a game of Truth or Dare. According to Carlos, that's the best way to break in a new place. Logan and Carlos asked to bring their girlfriends; I said of course. What? I wanna meet them!

I looked over at Kendall and slyly asked, "So, who's on your arm, huh?"

He responded casually, "No one...yet". OHMYGOD. OHMYGOD HE WINKED! I blushed and turned away. James took my sister's arm and said they would have to pass. Sonia raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought we'd go see Argo?" he questioned.

"Yes yes yes!" I know for a fact she's been wanting to see that movie for ages. I waggled my eyebrows at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. We walked home together, one giant group down the sidewalk. We reached the Palm Woods and walked inside. Jo gave me a dirty look when she saw me laugh at something Kendall said; I thought we were friends? Whatever. I guess you have to watch your back in LA.

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall walked us to our apartment, and Sonia and James left to go get ready. When we reached the door, Grace slipped inside and pulled the two others in, waving to the guys to give me and Kendall some time. Real subtle, Grace. Real subtle.

We talked and laughed for a bit, and then he said he should go upstairs to get ready. I nodded that I understood; I had to do the same. So he reached down and gave me a hug and I melted into his arms. He called "See you tonight, Mira!" over his shoulder.

Yeah, tonight's gonna be one hell of a night.


	3. One Messed Up Game

"Guys, they'll be here any minute!"

"Mira, calm down!" Grace laughed at me. Ok, so I was freaking out. But the guys were coming over, and when I say guys, I mean KENDALL. Not that I don't already love Logan and Carlos, but they've become my brothers, like James. And they're taken. Kendall however...now he's available. And cute.

We were all dressed casually in jeans and nice shirts; who knows what we'll be doing tonight? It's truth or dare! So the doorbell rang and the girls laughed at me. Alright, I may have squealed. I ran to answer it and found...

Logan. And Carlos. And their girlfriends, Camille and Stephanie. We had met the two of them yesterday, but had no idea they were dating the guys! So we invited them in, and we all sat down to munch on snacks. Kendall rang the bell a couple minutes later. I let him in and got a hug! Ah!

So we got ready to go and the 9 of us sat in a circle. Callie took out her iPad and opened the app. We set it to mature (we're all adults here, right? Or we're supposed to act like it). Logan was just about to press it when the bell rang. I went to get up, but Sarah told me she'd get it. So we were just chatting, wondering who it could be and in walks...

Jo. Jo. Jo?! Why is she here? "Oh I invited Jo; I hope you guys don't mind."

No, no of course not Camille. I don't mind that Jo just came into my new home, sat down next to my crush, and kissed his cheek. Oh and he smiled at her. But no I don't mind. WHY THE FUCK WOULD _I_ MIND, RIGHT? It's not like we're dating, or that he suggested we might. Oh yeah. HE DID.

I faked a smile and invited her into our new home and asked how she liked the place. At least, I think that's what I said. I wasn't really functioning. I hope I didn't curse her out. Oh my fuck. Her hand is on his knee. _Breathe. Breathe._ _You don't know what's going on._

So we start to play, and Logan picks truth. We start out simple, trying to get to know each other a little bit more. Sarah asks him when his first kiss was. He proudly answers 13. 13?! How does this happen? So Jo's next to Logan and spins. She picks dare and Camille just HAD to say "Kiss the guy you like in the room." So she reaches over, pulls Kendall to her and plants one on him. Right. Across. From. ME.

I'm seething. Hopefully, it's not showing. This bitch knew. She knew, and she's using it against me for some weird reason. I think back, trying to remember what I said at the pool... I never spoke about Kendall. Not one word.

So Kendall's eyes suddenly open, as if it just hit him that I'm sitting RIGHT HERE. He looks over and gives me an "Are you ok?" look. _No. No, Kendall, I'm not._ I pretend that Sonia is calling and excuse myself. I leave the living room and attempt to calmly walk to my room. I pull out my acoustic, my beautiful baby Jamison, and start playing. For some reason, this always soothes me. Grace comes in and sits on the bed. She says something about Jo. I'm not even listening. I shake my head at her. I just want to be alone. She gives me a hug and leaves, closing the door to let me have my peace.

_I'm not going to let her have that satisfaction_. I get up and walk back to the room, apologizing, saying something about a headache. He won't look at me. I want to stand up and yell at him, tell him to at least say SOMETHING, but he remains silent. A half hour later, the tension is just downright awkward, and Logan takes the initiative to leave. Dear God, thank you for sending me this smart boy. Kendall just walks out. I hope he's embarrassed. Jo comes up to me and says "I hope you didn't mind. I was his longest girlfriend, y'know. I think we might get back together". She smiles sweetly and walks out.

_Yeah bitch. Get out of my house._ It is now around nine, so I decide to call my sister. She's always there for me. So I call and begin ranting. I think she put it on speaker because I can hear James asking her questions in the background. She is silent, taking it all in. When I'm done, she says to get some sleep, that I have work tomorrow. I thank her and say good night. _Oh shit. Work. That means staring at him through a glass wall. Well, fuck_.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**SONIA'S POV**

At 8 in the morning, I march down the hall to my boyfriend's apartment. I know he's up, but he hasn't left yet. I knock on the door, banging my fist to the wood until he finally opens it, looking half dead.

"Sorry, Jamie. But we need to fix this. NOW. I mean, who does she think she is? First of all, she was in MY baby sister's house, then she has the nerve to kiss the guy she likes, then say they're going to get back together? This chick is straight up ballsy. I wouldn't be surprised. Bitch looks like a man, too. I mean she could be Kendall's brother, forget even looking like his twin. And who the fuck does this shit?" I stopped to take a breath and James jumped in.

"Sonia-"

"And I mean, it's not even like it's her place to do that, y'know? God, just PISSES ME OFF!"

"SONIA" he says louder this time. I looked up this time and said softly, "What?"

"Darling, you're rambling..."

"James, we...-actually I think I might let that one slide." I said with a smirk.

"Good cause I like it." He winked. "But really, Sonia? She looks like a man?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to sound like a complete bitch, but I just can't believe they did that to her." Of course, at this time Kendall himself came out of his room, half asleep.

He walked past and mumbled a good morning. He was answered with a smack upside the head from James. Yup, that's my man.

"Hey, dipshit, you better fix this. You fucked up this time, Knight."

"God dammit I know that James! I'll talk to her when we go to work."

I walked up to him. "Remember when I was friends with Jo? I told you if you hurt her I would export you to some godforsaken place and you would never be found again. Well, lemme just tell you, Mr. Knight, the offer still stands, even more so if it's Mira you're hurting. And I can add Jo's name to the list, too." I stared him down and then left the apartment, calling out bye to James.

I was not gonna let these fuckers hurt MY sister.


	4. Big Day, Big Question

**SUPERSILLYSTORIES: Thank you for the reviews Amanda! Now I know what you mean when you say they mean so much! It really does.**

* * *

Ugh. Yesterday, I was actually looking forward to work. Now I don't even wanna go in. But this is my dream, and I am not letting a stupid boy stand in the way of that.

"You guys ready for our first day?" Of course, Sarah was completely excited. She's practically been bouncing around for 2 weeks, since Gustavo Rocque called us to say he was signing our band, Chordstruck. Callie had already been signed by Atlantic Records, so we decided to move out here together.

"Yeah, Sars! How bout you Callie?" I knew Callie would be psyched. She's going to see Ed, after all.

"I can't wait. I mean...ED SHEERAN YO! SHEERIOS FOR THE WIN!" We all chuckled. She is sooo in love. Just wait till she meets him.

Grace came out of our shared room, dressed in jeans and a nice shirt, same style as the rest of us. "I'm all good to go" she told us.

We left the Palmwoods and went our separate ways, wishing Callie good luck after making her promise not to jump Ed if she saw him. Of course, she had to scoff, "If? I HAVE TO MEET HIM!" God, I love that girl.

Sarah, Grace, and I walked into Rocque Records, surprised that we hadn't seen the guys yet. Before the whole "Truth or Dare" incident, I was actually hoping to walk here with them. We met Gustavo who told us that since it was our first day, we would lay down one demo track and then just get to know the studio. We decided to record the song that was most popular back home, "Just Run With It", and then walked around the studio a bit. We were just peeking our heads into the various rooms. We ran into Kelly; god, she is so sweet! I love her already.

And then...there they were. Well them, I didn't mind so much. It was HIM. He gave me a tentative wave through the glass. I half smiled and waved back. Grace gave him a look and pulled me and Sarah away to talk.

"Ok, what is with you?"

"What?" I questioned.

"He kisses his ex-girlfriend in front of you, you're completely pissed, and then you're just back to waving like good old friends?"

"Grace, I can be civil."

"Please" she snorted. "In tenth grade, Claudia called you a bitch because she thought you liked her boyfriend; should I remind you of what went down after that?"

Ok, so in tenth grade this blonde bitch tried to make my life hell for talking to her boyfriend. Just talking. I know, insane, right? Naturally when I caught her telling everyone what a supposed man-stealer I was, I switched out her shampoo with hair dye. So when we showered after gym she got the lovely surprise of looking in the mirror, and her blonde hair was hot pink. But on the bright side, she didn't have to pay for the new style! See? She should be THANKING me.

"No, no Grace, we really don't need to talk about that."

"Exactly," Sarah smirked. "So why are you just letting Kendall slide?"

"Well, I'm still insanely pissed...but we do kinda live in the same place. And he's James' best friend."

The guys had come out of the booth by then. James walked over to give me a hug and whispered, "Doesn't mean he's not an ass. Sonia came over this morning and we talked- well, she talked." I smiled. I knew this side of my sister very well.

I nodded at the girls. They were right. I shouldn't let him off that easy. Thankfully, we managed to get through the day without ever being left alone together. Gotta thank the girls for that later. At 5, we left Rocque Records and returned to the Palmwoods. The three of us walked into 3D and settled down on the couch, waiting for Callie.

She came running in breathless, super excited to tell us about her day.

"Ok, so I saw him, he was recording and ohmygod he has the voice of an angel and then he saw me and smiled and waved- I guess our producer told him I was signed on- so I waved back and ohmygod he's just so..." she slid down the wall, whispering, "Ginger Jesus."

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. "Seriously?" I choked out between giggles. "GINGER JESUS?!" I squealed.

She glared at me. "Yes. Ginger Jesus. His fans gave him the name."

I stared at her. "God, that is too good."

She huffed and went to her and Sarah's room to change. We followed suit and came back to the kitchen in sweats to make dinner. After eating, we shared stories about our first days at work. We filled her in on the Kendall situation, and she agreed with the girls that I shouldn't let my guard down.

We watched a comedy, because we all needed a laugh after that conversation. At around 9, we called it a night. I was walking to my room when I heard a knock at the front door. I thought it might be Sonia, so I told the girls I would get the door. I opened the door to a very apologetic Kendall holding a bouquet of tulips. I mentally slapped myself when I realized I was in sweatpants and a tank.

"H-hey."

"Hi," I muttered back.

"So, I know last night was kind of...awkward, but I wanted to make it up to you by taking you out on a date."

Wow. Kendall Knight with the sparkling emerald eyes just asked ME out.


	5. Stand Your Ground

"No." I stood my ground.

He looked bewildered. "Wait, did you say no?"

"Yup," I answered.

"So, yes?" he asked.

"Kendall, I'm sorry, but I can't just go on a date with you after what happened yesterday."

"You can't seriously blame me for that, Mira."

"Oh?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"Jo and I dated a while back. She left for what was supposed to be a 3 year movie. When she came back things were-"he moved his hand looking for the right word, "-complicated."

"Oh, that explains it! Of course I'll date you now, Kendall!"

"Really?"

"No, idiot. You expect me to just believe that?"

"Mira, SHE kissed ME."

"And you didn't exactly pull away," I retorted angrily.

"I'm sorry. This is hard for me, too."

"Wow. I feel so bad for you. You kissed your ex-girlfriend in front of a girl who really liked you, and now you have to apologize! I can't imagine what you're going through." I stared him down.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I mean...-Wait, you like me?"

"Correction. I said LIKED. You blew that. Instead of just sauntering up here with a bouquet of flowers and a date, why don't you try to see what it's like for me right now?"

"Mira..."

"No, you know what? Just forget it. I'll see you at the studio tomorrow."

"Well, goodnight, I guess." He reached down for a hug and I shut the door. _No. No, he can't do this to me._

"Mira?" I turned around to look at Grace. I guess she heard all that. "Oh, Mira..."

"I'm not going to cry over him. I'm not. He's not worth it."

She nodded. "You're right. But you still look like you could use a hug and listener."

I smiled and embraced her. "Grace, how do you always understand?"

"Don't worry. We'll fix this somehow."

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**CALLIE'S POV**

_Ok. You saw him yesterday. Same old Ed. Ed. Ed. What a nice name..._

"Miss Chen?" Jake called.

"Yes, Mr. Gosling?" I think he noticed me zone out.

"I was just wondering if you could repeat part of the chorus the last time through. We changed the guitar's chord progression, so we want to see if it sounds right."

"Alright," I spoke into the microphone. And then I started to sing.

"_Float down_

_Like autumn leaves_

_Hush now"_

I closed my eyes as I sang. It felt nice, to just get into the music.

"_Close your eyes before the sleep_

_And you're miles away_

_And yesterday you were here with me"_

I heard clapping and opened my eyes, expecting to see the producer. Instead, Ed was sitting there with headphones on, clapping for me. FOR ME!

_Alright, Callie, play it cool._

I took off my headphones and left the booth. He met me at the door.

"You sound great, Callie, especially for only your second day." _Wow, his British accent is cute. And I like how it sounds when he says Callie._

I blushed at the compliment. "Thank you so much. I love your music."

"I'm sorry we really didn't have time to introduce ourselves properly yesterday. How would you like to, maybe over lunch in an hour?" _DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT?_

"Yeah, I'd love to Ed." I smiled at him. God, I love LA.

***1 HOUR LATER***

"Yeah, so my friends are out here in a band, down the street at Rocque Records. Chordstruck? You probably haven't heard them yet."

"Rocque Records, that's where those blokes, Big Time Rush are, right?"

I sighed, wondering how Mira was doing. "Yeah, that's where they are..."

"Callie? Everything alright?" Ed looked at me curiously.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. To be honest, I can't believe I'm sitting across a table from you." I smiled.

"Well, that's very sweet. I'm honored to be sharing this meal with you."

Wow, could this guy get any better?

* * *

**GRACE'S POV**

I love this job. Even though Kendall and Mira have this awkward tension between them, recording is a lot of fun. Even Mira's forgetting about him when she's singing. And the harmonies sound AMAZING through these headphones. Before, we used to get the echo of a garage door, and now we have the awesome sound of professional..._everything_. It's so cool!

Mira's just fooling around with some chords on Krystal, her electric guitar so Sarah and I are running out to pick up lunch. We went to the Chinese place down the street; apparently it's really good, and the fact that it does take out doesn't hurt either.

We walked in and ordered, then stood on the side while we were waiting. I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around, I was face to face with Liam Payne. Again.

"Hey Liam."

"Grace...right?" I smiled; he remembered my name!

"Yeah."

"See? Told you I wouldn't forget." He winked and I smiled even wider. "What're you here for?"

"Just picking up lunch. Sarah and I came here to get it. I'm not sure if you met her yet..." I turned around to look for Sarah, but she wasn't there. My phone vibrated. Sarah texted me _Saw him come in. I'm waiting outside when you're ready. Do not leave without giving him your number! ;)_

Well, I have incredible friends. "Looks like she left," I told him.

"That's ok. I'll meet her later. I wanted to talk to you alone anyway." _Wow. He really just said that._

"Yeah?"

"I want to get to know you better...are you free tonight?"

"Yeah! We'll be done at the studio by 5."

"Awesome...I'll pick you up at 6 then. 3D, right?" I nodded. "Oh that's good. I live down the hall in 1D."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. He gave me a look. "Oh, 1D I just...got that...wow. That's sad I never realized that. The boys might come down here soon; I can introduce you to them."

"Wow, really? But y'know...I wouldn't mind just seeing you for a while." He smiled. I gave him my number and left the restaurant. I told Sarah what happened on the way back to the studio. She was so excited. I love that my best friends are so supportive.

We walked in laughing but stopped short. Kendall was walking into the booth, going to talk to Mira.

SONGS USED: "Autumn Leaves", by Ed Sheeran


	6. It's Time

**SARAH'S POV**

Oh no. We left her alone, and now he's going in to try again. God, how could we have been so stupid? Grace and I were about to walk in to get her out of there, but James told us to wait, that this had to be done. So we had to stand back and just watch. Logan had the ingenious idea of turning on the sound in the booth so we could hear. Sneaky, I know, but she's like our sister and we need to know what is going on. All of a sudden Kendall's voice filled the room.

"Please, Mira. I'm not the best with words...so I wanted to sing it to you.

_You seem so hard to know,_

_Say goodbye say hello._

_Then you say that it's time to go._

_Changing my point of view, everyday something new._

_Anything to get next to you._

_I gotta keep on believing that everything takes time._

_I'll make up any reason to make you mine."_

"Wow, Grace. I think he really DOES like her." She turned and smiled at me. Meanwhile, Kendall continued to sing.

"_Any kind, any kind_

_Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide, change your mind_

_I will be there_

_Won't you try, one more try_

_Be my any kind of girl_

_You decide_

_It's alright_

_I will be there."_

He strummed the last chord and sat there for a second. Then he turned to her and asked, "So what do you say? Can we try again?"

Mira got up and kissed his cheek. Grace sighed. She gave in.

But then we heard Mira. "Kendall, that was very sweet. But I'm not an LA girl, remember? It takes more than a cute song to get me back." She stepped out of the booth and left the studio. Grace and I followed. We figured she needed to talk.

We hurried out of the studio and found her on the sidewalk pacing.

"Mira?" She took one look at us and came forward for a hug. We just held her for a while, letting her know that we were there.

"He just came in and that's actually one of my favorite songs of theirs, but I kept hearing you guys say 'Don't give in. Don't give yourself up' so I didn't. And that was really sweet, but I want to feel like he actually WANTS this, not that he feels the need to take me out on a pity date, y'know?"

We nodded; we totally understood. Kelly came out and said Gustavo wanted us to record another song. I guess he really likes Chordstruck. Yay.

We recorded another one of our songs, spending a couple hours on it so it was totally how we wanted it. When we finished it was around 5, so Gustavo told us we could leave.

We decided to get Callie so she wouldn't have to walk home alone, and headed to Atlantic Records. As we neared the door, we saw her come out with Ed. Mira gave us a look, turned around, and started walking in the other direction. Grace and I followed. At least Callie and Grace got lucky today.

When we reached the Palmwoods, Grace and Mira wanted to ask Bitters about something in our room, so I got in the elevator by myself. I was on my phone texting Callie, so when the elevator stopped I got out.

And walked right into a wall of abs. I looked up and stared at Josh. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I totally wasn't paying attention. How did I end up on the 4th floor?" I think I talked too fast. I get nervous around him.

He laughed. "Sarah, it's fine. You're not on the 4th floor, you're on the 3rd."

"Oh? Wait, don't you live on the 4th floor?"

He smiled at me. "I do, but you see...actually I was coming to ask you out to dinner tonight."

I think I stopped breathing. Legit. "Oh wow. Yeah, Josh I'd love to! See you in an hour, then?"

"Sure. Pick you up then." He grinned. "Oh, do you like Italian?"

"Love!" I answered as I walked to our room.

"Great. See you then, Sarah."

I walked into the apartment, made sure the elevator was upstairs and then squeaked out "I'm going on a date with JOSH HUTCHERSON!"

* * *

**MIRA'S POV**

Grace and I walked upstairs to fine Callie and Sarah giggling over stories about Ed. Grace gave me a look and I laughed. We were so happy Callie finally got that date with Ed.

Sarah noticed us come in and waved. I noted the grin on her face and sat down next to her on the couch. "Ok, what's up? Spill. Now!"

"I...got asked out tonight by Josh! Which reminds me, ohmygod I have to get ready!" She got up and scrambled to her room, followed by Callie. Grace had told me about her run-in with Liam already. I nudged her into our room to go get ready. She smiled and hugged me, then started shuffling through the closet.

The girls came out of their rooms around ten to 6, looking lovely. I was still in my jeans and t-shirt. Sarah noticed my solemn expression and asked if I would be ok at home alone.

"It's fine, go have fun!" I told her and the girls. "Besides, I DO have a date."

"With who?" Callie questioned.

"Jamison," I responded on the way to my room.

"Who?...Oh." I laughed at them when they made faces at me. Grace pushed the door open and smiled at me.

"Ok, we all know you're secretly dating your guitar, but...maybe have Kendall come up? Just talk?" I nodded. I think it's time we talk it out, too.

The bell rang and I opened it to the cutest site. Liam, Josh, and Ed were standing their dressed up and lined up with a single rose each. I introduced myself to the guys and called Grace, Sarah, and Callie over. I gave them each a hug and told them to have fun.

And then I walked downstairs to 2J.

SONGS USED: "Any Kind of Guy", by Big Time Rush


	7. Starting Over

I let out a breath and knocked. Logan opened the door and greeted me with a hug, then ushered me inside.

I shook my head. "That's ok...is Kendall here?"

He smiled at me. "Actually, he's down by the pool. He should be back in a bit, though. You can go see him...or do you want me to tell him you were here?"

I nodded. "Here-" I wrote out my number for him, "-give him this. Tell him to give me a call whenever he gets back. Thanks Loges." I hugged him and left, wondering if I was doing the right thing. _Should I just drop it? He did say Jo came onto him. And I guess he realized that it hurt me..._

I sighed. I just needed to talk to him.

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about her. The look on her face that night...I just couldn't get it out of my head. I need some way to make it up to her. And Jo. What was up with that? I mean does she want to get back together? Or was she trying to hurt Mira? Ugh. Too many problems.

I left the pool. I couldn't stand sitting across from Jo anymore. I really like Mira, and I don't think I'm going to get another chance. But what did she mean by liked? I hope she doesn't think I'm a douche for implying I want to date her, and then the whole...Jo thing.

I finally reached 2J and unlocked the door. Sonia, James, and Logan were on the couch, watching Criminal Minds. Jesus. Some chick just screamed bloody murder. How do they watch this stuff?

"Kendall!" Logan got up and walked towards me.

"Sup?"

"Mira came by. She wanted me to give you...-" he picked up a paper from the table, "-this." He smiled at me. I looked down at it. _Mira: 215-555-0959._

"Wait...she wants me to call her?"

"Yeah, man. Don't waste any time." He slid my phone across the table at me. "Go get her." He patted my back on his way to the couch.

"Thanks, Logan!"

I went to my room to call her in privacy. _Please pick up. Please._

* * *

**MIRA'S POV**

"_Guys like me...like girls like you..."_

"Shit," I muttered. Where's my phone? I listened again and reached down between the cushions of the couch. I felt it vibrate and pulled it out. "Ha. Gotcha."

I saw an unknown number...Kendall.

"Hello?"

"Mira? It's Kendall."

"Hi...I actually kind of wanted to talk in person. You wanna come upstairs?"

"Sure. Gimme a minute." I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me.

"K. 3D."

"Right. See you soon." I ended the call and let out a breath of air. I heard a knock on the door. Damn, did he run?

I opened the door to a smiling Kendall. I gestured for him to follow me in and sat down on the couch.

"You want a drink?"

"No, I'm fine thanks," he told me. "So you wanted to talk?"

I nodded. _Why is this so hard? Just tell him._

"Yeah. Kendall I...I really like you. And I wish all of this never happened."

"Same. And I'm really sorry about all of it. But I wanted to tell you that I like you a lot, too. And I really am done with Jo. I honestly don't know what she was thinking..." He trailed off.

"Well, maybe we can just start over? We can try again...without all the drama."

"Yeah," he smiled at me. "I'd like that a lot."

"Me too."

"Where are your friends?"

"Oh, they all have dates...so it's just me and you." He smirked at me. And then I realized what I just said. "Ohmygod no, I wasn't saying that, y'know I was just...god. You wanna watch a movie?"

He laughed. "Sure."

I put in a movie and sat back down on the couch next to him. He draped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. _Wow, he has nice arms. _I could get used to this.

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

About halfway through the movie, Mira fell asleep. I guess she was comfortable which is a good sign. She leaned into me and wrapped her arms around mine. I smiled down at her.

At around 9 o'clock I heard a key in the lock. I looked down at her; she was still sound asleep. Grace, Sarah, and Callie walked in. Their eyes grew wide when they saw the two of us on the couch. I smiled and waved. I think they'll have to get used to me coming around here. I like that.

Grace coughed loudly and Mira jumped up. She saw her arms around me and blushed. She pulled away and then saw the girls. "Uh...hey guys! How were your dates?"

Grace smirked. "I'd rather know what went down while we were out."

Mira gave her a look and then smiled at me.

I got up from the couch. "So...it's getting late. I'll see you guys at the studio tomorrow." Mira signaled for them to go to their rooms. Grace stuck out her tongue but complied.

She walked me to the door. I gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. "Thank you," I whispered. "I really wanted this second chance."

She giggled. "Don't mess it up, Knight."

"Don't worry, Mitchell. I won't give you up again." I winked, gave her another hug, and left.

Now... what do I do about Jo?


	8. Get Some!

I woke up happy for the first time in a while. Last night with Kendall was nice. I got up, ready to tell the girls everything that happened.

I got up to stretch and Grace jumped on the bed. "Ohmygod Liam was so amazing! We had the nicest time! But WHAT THE HELL DID WE MISS LAST NIGHT?!"

I laughed. "Would you stop jumping? I'm still half asleep."

She made a face at me but hopped down off the bed. "So, last night I went down to their apartment, gave Logan my number and told him to have Kendall call me-"

Sarah burst through the door. "Uh uh. You are NOT telling just Grace! Hold on, lemme get Callie." She ran back out and pulled Callie in who was grumbling about being woken up.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine. So anyway I gave Logan my number and told him to have Kendall call me. So I got back up to the apartment and a little bit later he called. When he came upstairs I told him I still like him-he said he likes me too- but I said I didn't want any more of this Jo drama. He said that they're done; that he didn't even know what she was thinking. I didn't really want him to leave so we watched a movie. I guess I fell asleep, and then you guys came back."

They were staring at me with rapt attention. It was kinda freaking me out. Grace snorted, "Uh huh. You 'guess' you fell asleep? Your arms were like, wrapped around him!" Callie and Sarah giggled.

"Ok, ok I might have taken advantage of the fact that he thought I was asleep. But I DID fall asleep...later." I smirked. Sarah looked at the clock on my night stand and smiled.

"Well," she told us, "we have to be at work in a half hour, so let's hurry so Mrs. Knight can see her Mister!"

"Sarah!" I shrieked and she ran out of our room to her own, laughing.

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Guys, let's go!" I hate being late for work. And by the speed these idiots were moving at, it looks like we are.

"Coming, coming!" Kendall came out of his room, throwing a jacket on.

"So, Kendall...you came home pretty late last night. What were you up to, huh?" I smirked at him and he smacked me upside the head.

"And everyone says you're the sweet innocent one," he muttered. "But anyway, we fixed everything. Talked it out. Watched a movie. She did fall asleep on my shoulder, though. That was nice..."

I shook my head. "Alright c'mon Romeo. Let's get Carlos and James and head out."

"Ha. You're calling ME Romeo? Should I text Camille?"

"Not necessary," I rushed out. "Just teasing, bro."

"Uh huh," he smirked. "That's what I thought."

* * *

**MIRA'S POV**

My throats hurts. SO MUCH. Gustavo had us work on harmonies for like, three hours. But he said my singing sounds different, even better.

He walked into the booth across from ours to talk to the guys. I don't think he realized the mic was on. Their whole conversation was crystal clear in our headphones.

"Dogs," Gustavo called them. I still don't understand that. "I want you to be able to harmonize like the girls over there."

James grumbled, complaining that they'd been working on that for years.

Kendall leaned over and told Logan, "God, doesn't Mira look pretty? I love that color on her..."

"Kendall!"

"Uh, yes Gustavo?"

"Are you dating her?"

"Umm..." he was unsure what to answer. "In a way, I guess. I mean I think so."

"Ok, well whatever you do, don't hurt her. She's singing better."

Kendall smirked. "See, James? You're not the only one who's good with girls."

James laughed. "I'd like to remind you that you're the one who dated Jo, who coincidentally tried to screw up this current relationship which took you a WHILE to fix."

Kendall immediately scowled. "Not cool, man."

I decided to play along. I leaned into the mic and said, "Don't worry Kenny, I won't let her get in the way again. And yes, Gustavo, I do believe we are dating now. Right Kendall?"

They all looked around at the speakers then turned to stare at the 3 of us. We smiled and waved. James hit Kendall and hissed, "Answer her!"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, we are Mira." He smiled. "But we really should go out on a date first."

"Kendall! No making dates while standing in my studio!" Gustavo grimaced.

I laughed. I really don't get why the guys are so scared of Gustavo. He's so sweet and funny!

Kendall muttered a sorry, then winked at me. When Gustavo turned to talk to Carlos, Kendall held up 7 fingers. I nodded. I took out my phone and texted him.

_You could have just texted me, genius. :P_

_Well, yeah. But where's the fun in that ;)_

_Wow. You are so...special. XD_

_Thanks? Yeah, I'll just take that as a compliment. So I'll pick you up at 7 then._

_K. Sounds good. Can't wait :)_

I saw Gustavo give Kendall a look and he slipped his phone back in his pocket. We listened to the guys record some, then recorded our own songs. At 5, Gustavo decided he'd had enough of all of us and sent us "wherever it is you teens go". Of course Carlos reminded that him that we were the only teens.

Sarah spoke up. "Well, technically. But at 18, we are adults!"

Grace and I nodded. I decided to tease the guys. "But I mean, we act older than you guys half the time. And girls ARE smarter so..."

This of course ignited a "girls are better, no boys are" fight, so Gustavo had Freight Train push us all out of the studio. On the way home Kendall came over and put his arm around me. I smiled up at him. We entered the lobby, and I found myself wishing Jo was there. I wanted her to see that we were stronger than the stupid game she was playing.

The boys walked us upstairs and Kendall gave me a hug and I kissed his cheek. He said, "See you tonight."

Tonight. Tonight I have a date with Kendall Knight.


	9. Big Time Date

Since I had a couple of hours before my date, I wanted to hear about the girls' dates last night. We sat down on the couch to share what happened.

"Ok...Callie! You're up first."

She stuck her tongue out at me and began. "Well you guys met him- isn't he a sweetheart- and then we went to a really nice restaurant, 'Nando's'. The food was so good! Anyway, he was a total gentleman all night. We talked about our producer, Jake, our music, and how we came here to LA. I asked him like a million questions about his songs. They're just so good. Yeah, and then we came back here."

I sighed. "That's it? What about AFTER you came back? Hmm?"

She laughed at me and nodded. "Ok, ok, I got a kiss from him. YEAH I GOT A KISS FROM ED SHEERAN GUYS!" We smiled at her. That was pretty much her dream come true.

"And Mrs. Hutcherson?" I smirked. Sarah gave me a look. "What?" I protested. "You called me Mrs. Knight!"

She giggled and told us that she and Josh went out to an Italian place. That he was very cute and they did the whole Lady and the Tramp thing. I couldn't help but squeal at that. It's so adorable!

Grace told us she and Liam also went out for Italian, but to East Side. She pouted and said she didn't get any Lady and the Tramp. But she DID get a kiss at the end of the night.

At 5:30, I decided it was time to get ready for my date. I chose a navy blue halter dress and black heels for tonight. I painted my nails and Sarah helped me curl my hair and put it up in a bun. I swear to God, that girl is a master when it comes to hair. I applied a light layer of makeup and headed out to the living room. We sat down to watch TV while we waited for Kendall.

At 7 sharp, the doorbell rang.

Grace smirked. "Punctual, very nice."

I grinned, nodded, and went to open the door. Kendall was there with a lovely bouquet of roses.

"Tulips didn't exactly work...how bout roses?" I smiled and kissed his cheek. I placed the beautiful roses in a vase and called out bye to the girls. Callie yelled out, "She better be home by 10!"

We laughed and I shut the door.

"You look gorgeous, Mira."

"Aw, thanks, Kendall. You look really nice, too." He was wearing formal pants, a white button down with the sleeves rolled up, and a black tie. We walked out to his car, a black Audi with really...fancy lights.

He opened the door for me, and then hopped into the driver's seat. "So, are you up for Vietnamese?"

"Sure! Which one, Kendall?"

"I was thinking Pho Thai Nam..."

"Sounds good." On the way there we made small talk about the day, recording, all that jazz. We reached the restaurant and he opened the door for me. He took my hand and guided me into the restaurant.

"Knight for two." I giggled at that, thinking of what Sarah had said earlier, in the morning.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. That just sounds nice." I smiled up at him and he returned my grin.

Over dinner we talked about how we met, how Chordstruck and Big Time Rush began, and just life in general. We shared tiramisu for dessert...yum. We fed each other and I must admit, it was really sweet. Closer to 9, we headed to the movies and watched "Kiss and Tell: 2". I can't even begin to describe the movie. Too many...tongues. And too many couples. But it was cute nonetheless. We got back to the Palmwoods at 10:30.

I joked, "You're gonna be in trouble with Callie."

He smirked. "Not so sure, especially after you tell her about the AMAZING date you had with the one and only Kendall Knight." I laughed and swatted his arm.

"And everyone says James is conceited!" He snorted and shook his head. He took my hand in his as we walked to the elevator. Just as the door was closing, someone called out "Hold it for me". And what do you know? Jo steps in.

"Kendall," she nodded.

"Jo". I saw her look down at our hands and roll her eyes. Either he didn't see, or chose to ignore her. But whatever. Josephine Taylor was not going to ruin my night. And although I laughed at what Kendall had said, he was right. I did have a really nice time tonight.

The elevator reached the 3rd floor and we stepped out. Jo said, a little too loudly, may I add, "Kendall, don't you have to go down to the 2nd floor?"

He turned around and said simply, "After I drop off my girlfriend." To say the look on her face was priceless is an understatement.

We reached 3D and I was reluctant to let his hand go.

"Kendall, tonight was perfect...Thank you."

He smiled sweetly. "I thought so, too. We should do this again."

I nodded. "Definitely."

Still holding my hand, he cupped my face and leaned down to kiss me. I dropped his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He kissed my nose and whispered, "Goodnight, my Mira."

I kissed him once again. "Goodnight, Kendall."

He got into the elevator and waved. "See you tomorrow, beautiful!" I waved until the doors closed. When I got into 3D I leaned against the front door and let out a contented sigh. Tonight had really been perfect.

"I'm Kendall Knight's girlfriend!" I whispered. I changed and got into bed. As I fell asleep, I recounted our date.

I dreamed of him and his gorgeous green eyes. Kendall Knight was mine and no one was going to change that.


	10. Wait What?

**SONIA'S POV**

I knocked on the door. Again. For like the fifth time.

"Dammit James, it's 8 o'clock. Where is this girl?"

"Soni, she's coming. Don't worry."

Finally, FINALLY she opened the door. "Mira," I told her, "you need to see this."

* * *

**MIRA'S POV**

My sister shoved a magazine into my hands.

"_Big Time Chordstruck?_

_It seems that Mira Mitchell of Chordstruck, a new hit band of LA is dating Kendall Knight, lead singer of Big Time Rush. And rumor has it that the other members of the band Sarah and Grace are also dating celebrities. Are the girls really here for the music? Or for the Big Time Fame?"_

"What the actual fuck? I actually like Kendall!" I was breathing so hard right now. How dare they say that stuff about us!

"Mira, calm down. I just wanted you to know-"

"Sonia, this isn't fair! I finally get a nice, normal boyfriend and paparazzi has to screw it all up!"

"You might want to see the picture...-wait BOYFRIEND?!"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah...about that. Um, Kendall called me his girlfriend last night. Anyway..." I flipped to page 24 where the picture was.

It was huge. A blown up picture of that perfect kiss yesterday. "HOW DID SOMEONE EVEN GET-Wait... Jo."

"Jo?" James questioned.

I nodded. "She was in the elevator last night, and got pissed off when he called me his girlfriend. But how in the hell did she get this?"

Callie, Grace, and Sarah walked out of their rooms. "Mira."

"Yeah Sars?"

"Camille...she lives across the hall from us."

"And?"

"Well Jo could've taken the steps back down...I'm not saying she did, but it IS possible."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks Sarah."

Sonia gave me a hug. "Don't worry, kiddo. We'll get this sorted out."

I guess I left the door open in my state of shock, because Logan and Carlos came running in with Kendall close behind. He enveloped me in a huge hug and kissed my forehead.

"I am so sorry about all of this, Mira."

"How are we going to fix this, Kendall?"

" I don't know. But we will. I promise, we will."

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

***1 HOUR LATER***

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Kendall, you need this good publicity."

"No, Gustavo! I just got Mira, I'm not going to date Jo. I won't do it. I'm sorry. I won't."

***FLASHBACK***

We walked to the studio talking about how to fix this whole...situation. I held Mira's hand on the way here. She really needed the support. I stopped short when I entered the studio. James came up to me.

"What is SHE doing here?" He pointed to Jo's publicist, who was currently talking to Gustavo and an exasperated Kelly.

"Good question. Let's find out." I walked straight into Gustavo's office.

"Good, Kendall, you're here. You need to start dating Jo again."

***END FLASHBACK***

Mira came up and held my hand. I gave hers a squeeze.

"Kendall." Claire, her publicist talked to me as if I was a 4 year old who couldn't understand English. "It's good for both you AND Jo."

"What is it you don't understand? I. Won't. Do. It."

"Guys," Kelly cut in, "Kendall's right." Gustavo and Claire whipped around to look at Kelly. "It's his decision. And you really can't go through with it if Kendall doesn't agree." I stood behind her and nodded.

"Listen...Kelly is it? Kendall is going to date Jo. That's final. And it's good publicity. So Gustavo agrees, right?" Claire sneered at Kelly.

"Well...yes. But Mira, Grace, and Sarah are also signed to Rocque Records..."

"Perfect." Claire sported a sickly sweet grin.

"Wait!"

"What Kendall?" Gustavo sighed.

"Fake."

"Excuse me?" Claire gasped.

I gave her a weird look. "FAKE date. In no way, shape, or form am I taking Jo back. If we have to do this-IF- I will only fake date her."

"What?" Mira sounded shocked...and sad.

"Mira...-"

"Gustavo, can we record now? Please?"

Gustavo looked a little skeptical. "Um, sure Mira. Are Grace and Sarah ready?"

"Yeah."

She let go of my hand and walked into the booth. Dammit! I just got her...and now I feel like I'm losing her.

* * *

**MIRA'S POV**

I need to sing. My music soothes me. I grabbed Grace and Sarah and pulled them into the booth.

"We're going to record 'Heart Attack' guys."

"Are...are you sure? We haven't worked on it much and the harmonies-"

"We can do it, Grace. Gustavo, let's go."

I heard the music start and closed my eyes. I started to sing and let myself go.

"_Puttin' my defenses up__  
__'Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack__  
_

_Never put my love out on the line__  
__Never said yes to the right guy__  
__Never had trouble getting what I want__  
__But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough__  
__When I don't care__  
__I can play 'em like a Ken doll__  
__Won't wash my hair__  
__Then make 'em bounce like a basketball__But you make me wanna act like a girl__  
__Paint my nails and wear high heels__  
__Yeah you, make me so nervous__  
__That I just can't hold your hand__  
__You make me glow, but I cover up__  
__Won't let it show, so I'm__  
__Puttin' my defenses up__  
__Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack __Never break a sweat for the other guys__  
__When you come around, I get paralyzed__  
__And every time I try to be myself__  
__It comes out wrong like a cry for help__  
__It's just not fair__  
__Pain's more trouble than love is worth__  
__I gasp for air__  
__It feels so good, but you know it hurts__But you make me wanna act like a girl__  
__Paint my nails and wear perfume__  
__For you, make me so nervous__  
__That I just can't hold your hand__You make me glow, but I cover up__  
__Won't let it show, so I'm__  
__Puttin' my defenses up__  
__Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack __The feelings got lost in my lungs__  
__They're burning, I'd rather be numb__  
__And there's no one else to blame__  
__So scared I take off and I run__  
__I'm flying too close to the sun__  
__And I burst into flames"_

I saw them all staring at us with their mouths hanging open at that harmony part. It's my favorite, too. I just hope Kendall sees how much he means to me. _  
_

"_You make me glow, but I cover up__  
__Won't let it show, so I'm__  
__Puttin' my defenses up__  
__'Cause I don't wanna fall in love__  
__If I ever did that__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack __  
__I think I'd have a heart attack__  
__I think I'd have a heart attack"_

I couldn't look at him anymore. I think this is it. I'm not ready for Hollywood.

* * *

SONGS USED: "Heart Attack", by Demi Lovato


	11. The Return of Jendall

I took off my headphones and ran outside into the cool air.

"Mira!" I heard him yell after me, but I didn't stop. _I can't do this. I can't do this._

"Mira!" He came running towards me. He lifted my chin up and kissed me. I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"Why can't we just stay together, Kendall?" I feel like I'm about to cry. Ugh, what's wrong with me? I'm the strong one!

"Hey, I never said I was leaving you." I just stared into his sparkling green eyes.

"It doesn't matter. She's going to get you back. She won. Whatever stupid game she was playing...she won."

"No, baby, she didn't. We're stronger than some stupid scandal. I know we've only been together for, like, two days, but we can get through this."

"You know," I smiled at him. "You sure are a lot of trouble Kendall Knight."

He laughed and kissed me again. "Does that mean you'll try this?"

I nodded. "But if she gets too handsy, I can slap her, right?"

He chuckled. "Well...I guess. Just make sure there are no cameras around." I giggled. "You ready to go back in? I think you just recorded a hit song." He intertwined our fingers and opened the door for me. Everyone looked up when we walked in. Sarah, Grace, and the guys each gave me a hug. I gratefully accepted and returned each one.

"Jo, come on in..."

Oh you have got to be fucking with me.

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

Shit. Of all the people who could show up now, it had to be Jo. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who saw Mira's eyes darken. When she's mad, she shows all the same signs as Sonia. They're so alike, sometimes it scares me.

I saw Kendall put his arm around Mira's waist and pull her closer to him and she put her arm around him. Smart move, Kendall. I have taught that boy well.

"Good morning everyone!" Jo cheerily said as she walked in. I swear to God, unless she's blind there is no way she missed everyone in the room besides Gustavo and Claire staring her down.

Jo moved down the hallway and stopped when she saw Mira and Kendall.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Looking cute and holding MY boyfriend," Mira spat back. Well done, Mira.

"Um, excuse me? Claire!" Claire came rushing down the hall.

"So you see, Jo, you will be fake dating Kendall..."

"Um what?" Kendall stood up straighter. "I distinctly remember emphasizing the 'if'."

"No, no," Claire delivered her icy smile again, "it's final, I assure you, Jo."

"Good," Jo said as she sauntered up to Kendall and Mira. "I'd like him back."

Mira stared at her. "What does he look like to you? A fucking rental car?" She held Kendall tighter. "Is that all he means to you, Jo? Should that article have said 'JO looking for Big Time Fame'? Did you take the picture?"

"You ASKED for that picture to be taken!"

"HA!" Mira exclaimed. We all jumped a bit. "I KNEW you sent in that picture. You sneaky, conniving, good for nothing, little bit-"

"Ok, sweetheart, let's go talk, shall we?" Kendall guided her into Gustavo's office.

Jo turned to the rest of us. "And what are you all looking at?"

Carlos quipped, "Some kind of freak show of a bitch named Jo Taylor. You changed a lot. I don't like it." He stormed past her and into the back room. Well damn, Carlos.

Jo turned to Claire and started complaining, something about "Kendall's refusal to take her back". Well, no shit. I knocked on the glass door and joined Kendall and Mira in Gustavo's office.

"You guys ok after all...that?"

Kendall sighed. "Yeah, I guess... God, I knew there was a reason I broke up with her! Why do I have to take her back?"

"Wait, you're going through with this?" Mira yelped. "That's just going to solidify that I was with you for the fame, for the money! That's going to help HER, not us!" She shot a look at Jo.

"Shit, you're right. Ugh, I didn't even think of that!" Kendall started muttering under his breath, clearly pissed about this whole situation. He stepped out of the office and pulled Gustavo aside to talk about this new dilemma. Gustavo sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. He then got up and spoke to Claire who was still adamant about her decision. Mira and I looked at each other and stepped out of the office in silence.

I feel terrible. If we don't do this whole fake dating thing, Mira looks bad. If we do, she looks bad. What are we supposed to do?

* * *

**MIRA'S POV**

Kendall came behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed the top of my head. I know I put up a fuss before, but I needed to know he was sincere. He really is an amazing guy.

"Gustavo?" Gustavo looked up at me. I could see the genuine remorse in his eyes. "What should we do?"

"I don't know, kid. I'm sorry, I really am. It's only your first week in Hollywood and you're stuck in the biggest scandal I've ever dealt with."

I turned to Claire. "Can't Jo say something? She submitted the article! Have her tell them the 'source' was wrong!"

Claire gave me a look of disbelief. "And why would she do that?"

I looked up at Kendall and mouthed _Is this lady serious?_ He smiled down at me and shrugged.

"Because it would fix my career!"

Jo looked at me innocently. "I didn't do anything to your career."

"No?" I questioned. "Oh, ok. Why don't you go take a look at EVERY NEWS TABLOID IN THE CITY!"

"Baby..." I could feel Kendall's hot breath on my ear. "Calm down. We'll fix it."

"Please," Jo sneered. "What career do you even have?"

"Alright, that is IT!" I went to lunge at her but Kendall held me back. James took Jo's arm and turned her around and right out of the studio, along with Claire. "We will let you know of our decision when we come to it" he told them.

"Kendall..." I whined. "You said I was allowed!"

"Uh uh" he smiled. "I said you were allowed if she got too handsy."

I blew my bangs out of my face. I turned around and poked his chest. "Not cool."

He held me close. "But you love me anyway," he teased.

"Ehhh...maybe." I walked out of his grasp and over to Gustavo.

"Maybe?" he squealed.

I laughed and kissed him. Gustavo made a face. "Sorry, Gustavo."

"It's alright, kid. I guess I'll let it slide, since I kind of started this whole thing."

"No you didn't," I defended. "Jo did."

"Wow you really don't like her, Mira." Kendall smirked at me. I shook my head.

"Oh god, not again." Gustavo was staring at his phone in disbelief.

"What? What happened, Gustavo?" I asked him.

He turned the phone towards us.

_Big Time Rush star Kendall Knight will appear at a gala this Friday night with old sweetheart, Jo Taylor. Is there trouble in paradise for him and Mira? Has BTR finally found their rebel bad boy?_

_Stay tuned! PopTiger will have an update soon, sources say._ I groaned.


	12. Tell Me That You Love Me

**JO'S POV**

As James was escorting me and Claire out of Rocque Records I heard Kendall shriek, "What?!"

I smiled. "So Claire, you released it?"

She grinned back. "Yes, Jo. He needed a bit more..._convincing."_

"My thoughts exactly." We walked down the street and parted ways when we reached the Palmwoods.

"I'll let you know what's going on later."

"Thanks, Claire." So it worked. Kendall was going to be mine again.

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

"Nononono. Gustavo, you have to do something!"

"Kendall, my hands are tied. What do you want me to do?"

I turned to plead my case to Kelly. "You're amazing with all this publicity stuff! You can fix it! Right? RIGHT?"

She shook her head sadly. "I really can't, Kendall. I'm so sorry."

"But...but-" Wow. I can't believe I didn't to better on my SAT's. "What about Mira? She looks like she's using me. And if I do go to that gala thing, then I'll look like a bad person who used her and then took Jo back."

Logan cringed. "Either way, you're both screwed."

I turned to him and gave him a look. "Well, thank you for that wonderful insight Captain fucking Obvious!" He backed away from me with his hands up in surrender. The guys know I kind of go insane when I'm pissed. Huh, kind of like Mira. We really are made for each other.

Mira put her hand on my shoulder. "Wait a minute. What if we say the girl in the picture was Jo? You can-" she took a deep breath, then finished, "You can FAKE date her...and nobody would know we were ever together."

"I would. And I don't wanna date Jo...I want you to be beside me at that party. Besides, you're a brunette, and Jo's blonde. How would we even pass that off?"

James came forward. "Well...actually you can't really see her hair in the picture. She's facing us, and your back is to the camera."

Mira bit her lip. "Can we try it?"

"Mira, are you sure you're ok with this? With me being with Jo?"

She gave me a small smile. "As long as you're still mine. If this will protect both of our careers...we have to do it."

I gave her a hug. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She smirked. "So I've been told."

* * *

**MIRA'S POV**

I can't believe this is all happening. I told Kendall I'm ok with it, but of course I'm not. Instead of recording, we did some damage control with the press. Kelly called PopTiger and told them that Kendall and I "have no affiliation except for our choice of recording studio". She explained to them that Jo was in the picture and I have never dated Kendall.

I blinked back tears when she said that. Kendall saw my reaction and gave me a tight hug. "It's just for them. You're still mine. Don't forget that, baby girl."

I nodded. "What about Grace and Sarah?"

Kelly hung up the phone and walked up to us. "They're fine because the immediate focus is on you two. Well, was. Now it's on Jo and Kendall again."

_That's good. Spotlight's on Kendall...and Jo. But that's good._ Oh who was I kidding? I was doing a really sucky job of convincing myself.

"Don't worry, Mira. It'll be over before you know it."

"I hope so, Kendall. I hope so."

***FRIDAY NIGHT***

"Mira? Miiiira..." Grace waved her hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh, sorry." I had been staring at the TV for the past 2 hours since Kendall and Jo had stepped out of the car. He looked amazing. She looked...meh. Well actually she looked pretty nice but I will never admit that out loud. All of the famous couples proceeded inside to the party. Of course the camera panned, but the main focus was on the two of them. Their "reunion" was the big story of the week.

I did get to see Sonia and James, though. I was so proud of my sister. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a classy, one-shoulder, floor length black dress. James was beaming because she was on his arm.

It had taken me a while to convince Sonia to let me go through with this. She was ready to march up to Jo's apartment as soon as I came home and told her. But I let her know that I was alright with it. Somewhat.

"Mira, let's do something. You have to stop sulking at the screen," Sarah told me. Grace, Sarah, and I were all hanging out in the apartment while Callie was out on a date with Ed. I hope he asks her to be his girlfriend soon. They've gone out every night of this week. Thanks to Jo, Sarah and Grace had to turn their guys down for fear of being plastered as users again. But Kelly was right; the attention had gone straight to Jo and Kendall. The press had eaten it up.

I took Sarah and Grace's advice and turned off the TV.

"Thank you!" they shouted together. I smiled at them. I have awesome best friends. The three of us went out to dinner and returned home around 10.

"So guys," I told them as I unlocked the door, "somehow we managed to make it through our first week in Hollywood!"

"Just barely," Grace muttered. "Stupid blonde..."

Callie greeted us from the couch with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Say hi guys!"

"Hi..." we all gave each other funny looks. What the hell is wrong with her?

"YOU JUST SAID HI TO ED SHEERAN'S GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yay! Ohmygosh that's so awesome!" Sarah ran over to give her a hug. Grace and I gave her hugs as well.

I sighed. My boyfriend is out...with someone who isn't me. "I'm gonna head off to bed, guys. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight!" they called out.

I woke up with a start. I heard "Show Me" playing faintly. I reached under my pillow and found my phone. "Who in the hell?" I muttered.

_Kendall :) _my phone was flashing.

I cleared my throat. "Hello?"

"Mir? I'm outside...I didn't want to ring the doorbell."

"Oh! Ok, I'm coming." I hung up the phone and went to the front door. When I opened it, Kendall was leaning against the door frame, still dressed up. I giggled. "Did you even go home?"

He smiled. "Nah. I wanted to see how my favorite girl was." I smiled and got on my tip-toes to kiss him.

He looked down at his watch. "The guys are gonna be pissed if I go back now...Wow, I didn't think this through."

"Well..." I glanced up at him. "You COULD stay here tonight."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

I slapped his chest. "You know what I mean."

"So...couch?"

"Um, it's not a pull-out..."

"So...floor?"

I glanced up at his face. He was teasing me! "You son of a bitch! Just c'mon. But don't wake Grace. She likes her sleep." He laughed and followed me to my room. He peeled his shirt off and I couldn't help but take in his amazing body. We crawled into my bed together.

"Goodnight, my Mira."

I kissed his jaw. "Goodnight."

I sighed and curled into him. Even if everyone else thought he was dating Jo, Kendall was mine. And I don't think anything more can go wrong.


	13. What Have You Done

"Ugh damn sunlight...too early" I groaned. I tried to stretch but something-someone-was holding my arm. I turned over.

Kendall grinned at me. "Well good morning, darling." He kissed my nose.

I giggled. "Does um...does anyone know you're here?"

"I think Grace does."

"Oh. Well we've got some explaining to do."

He laughed. We got out of bed and were heading to the kitchen when I stopped.

"Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"You might wanna put a shirt on."

"Should I?" He grinned.

"_I _wouldn't mind...but my three best friends live here, too."

"Well, if you insist." He walked back to my room and returned with his shirt on.

"Better?"

"Not really," I pouted. He gave me a kiss and I smiled. "C'mon."

We walked into the kitchen and Grace gave a low whistle. She smirked. "So, Kendall, got home late last night, huh?"

I gave her a look. "He came back at 1, so he slept over."

"Yup," she cackled on her way back to our room, "he SLEPT over."

"You disturbed child!" I shouted. "We were in the same room as you!"

* * *

**SONIA'S POV**

"Sone?"

"Yeah James?"

"You wanna take a walk in the park?"

"Sure...lemme just change really quickly."

"Ugh, Sonia, you look great, c'mon."

I smirked at him. "Says the one who has a Lucky Comb."

He gasped at me in mock annoyance. "You've been talking to Logan!"

I laughed. "Well...maybe."

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "You know," he whispered, "I realized that you've changed me a lot. For the better. And I love you even more for that." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and let me go. "C'mon, let's head to the park."

"But..."

"Nope! You don't need to change. Let's go." He intertwined our fingers and pulled me out of my apartment. I locked the door and we set off for the park.

We strolled along one of the trails and passed the playground. James stood still for a bit, just smiling at the kids. "I can't wait to have our own little girl running around our house one day."

_Wait what?_ "Um...James?"

"Sorry if that was kind of out of the blue. It's just...I'm so happy when I'm with you, Sonia. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. Since you came to the Palmwoods...everything's just kind of fallen into place."

"James, I...I don't even know what to say. That was really sweet."

"Just tell me that we'll be together forever. I know it's too early to get married- we're both taking off in our careers. But tell me that you'll always be mine."

I squeezed his hand. "I will. I love you, James."

He leaned down and kissed me. "And I love you, Sonia."

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

I can just imagine what the guys are going to say. They're gonna be complete asses about the whole thing and bug me to tell them every little detail. I hung out with Mira in her apartment all morning, after spending the night. God. This does not look good for me. I shook my head as I unlocked the door.

"Well, look Carlos, our little Kenny's home!"

Carlos came out of his and Logan's room laughing. He tried to get serious, but I could see the corners of his mouth twitching. "And just where were you last night, Knight?"

"At Mira's place," I mumbled.

"What?" Logan egged me on. "I can't hear you."

"At Mira's place," I said louder. Logan smirked. "And no, we did not 'do' anything, alright? Her friends were all home and that would just be weird. Plus, she's 18 dude!"

"Hey, you said it, not me..."

"Damn, Logan, you can be a real dick sometimes, you know that?"

"All in good fun!" he called out on his way back to his room.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. James came into the apartment then, looking like he had just stepped down from Heaven. "What's up with you, man?"

"I just took a walk in the park with Sonia. And we had a nice long conversation. I'm just happy...really happy." He grabbed an apple, threw it up in the air, and caught it, then flopped down on the couch. He took a huge bite out of it, then asked, "So how's Mira?"

"She's fine...a lot better about this whole fake dating bullshit."

"You spend the night there?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I was worried when you didn't come up with us."

"Nah, I was fine. Just figured we needed some time together, y'know?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I totally get it."

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and pulled it out.

_Mira :)_

"Hey, baby girl."

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"Mira? What is what?"

"Damn, she sounds pissed. Good luck, buddy." James patted my shoulder and headed for our room.

"There's a picture! Of us! But it says...it says-"

"What does it say?"

"PopTiger said it must be you and Jo!" She sounded close to tears. She never sounds like that.

"I'm on my way back up."

* * *

**MIRA'S POV**

I opened the door on the first knock. I threw my arms around Kendall and just inhaled his cologne.

"Why are they doing this to us?" My voice sounded so small. LA was wearing me out.

"Show me."

I picked up the magazine from the table and opened to the picture. It was the two of us, poolside, at night, so you couldn't see my face or hair. The caption read _Old sweethearts Jo Taylor and Kendall Knight get cozy by the pool!_

He held my face in his hands. "Baby...I don't even know. I don't even know how they got this or-"

"I'll tell you how they got it!" I spat. "Jo! Who else? She took the picture and gave it to Claire who submitted it to PopTiger!" I flopped down on the couch.

"But, do you really think she would go this far?"

I nodded. "I guess after we said the first one was the two of you, she decided to toy with the idea. And now she's using our save against us!"

"I'm gonna fix this. Right now." He gave me a quick kiss and ran out of the apartment. _What is this boy up to?_

***NEXT MORNING***

"Holy shit! Mira, get up! Mira!" Grace yelled for me to get in the kitchen. I jumped up and ran in.

"What? What? What is it?"

She held up that morning's edition of PopTiger.

"Page 17," she said grimly.

I flipped quickly to the page and scanned the article.

"No! No, Kendall WHAT DID YOU DO?!"


	14. Page 17

**SARAH'S POV**

"No! No, Kendall WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I heard Mira shriek. I jumped up and shook Callie awake. She waved a hand at me to say go away.

"Callie...something's wrong. Get up." She jumped up when I said that. "C'mon!"

We left our room and passed Mira as she walked out of the kitchen towards her and Grace's room.

"Grace!" I called. "What's wrong?" She gave me a sad look and slid a magazine across the table at me and Callie.

We could hear Mira in her room on the phone with Kendall. "What the fuck do you mean 'it just happened'? No, Kendall it did not 'just happen'! You wrote it, and now everything's going to be messed up!"

Wait what? I read over Callie's shoulder.

_Hey all you Rushers! Kendall Knight here. And...I've got something to tell you guys. The article earlier in the week was right. Not about Mira using me, but that she's my girlfriend. Jo and I have been faking our relationship this week to protect me and Mira. But I'm tired of it._

_I am dating Mira Mitchell. There you have it. And please, no one say anything about Chordstruck supposedly using us for the fame. It's not true._

_I love her. And Mira, when you read this, I hope you love me, too._

_Sending lots of love to all my Rushers,_

_Kendall_

Whoa. I turned to Callie who had an alarmed look on her face. "HE SAID HE LOVES HER!"

Callie smiled. "Yeah, but he also just screwed everything up."

I sighed. This is so not fair to them! Mira came out of her room looking flustered. She looked up. "Oh hey. Good morning guys. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" She gave us a cheesy grin. Yeah, she's bad at faking.

I walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. "We know. You don't have to hide it."

She nodded. "Kendall will be here soon...could you guys give us some time?"

"Of course," I responded. "C'mon guys." We all shuffled off to our rooms. _I really hope she's not too mad at him._

* * *

**MIRA'S POV**

How could he do this? Just how? When he knocked on the door I took a deep breath, then opened it.

As soon as he saw me he started apologizing. "Mir, I am so sorry about all of this. I just couldn't take you being sad anymore. So, no, you know what? I'm not sorry. I'm glad people know we're together, ok? I'm proud to be your boyfriend."

I stood there with my arms crossed. "I'm..." I sighed. "I'm still mad at you for not telling me first. But...I love you too, Kendall!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. He tilted my face up and kissed me. When we let go I whispered, "God I love LA."

He laughed. "Even through all...this?"

I nodded. "Well yeah. I got you!" I smiled and kissed his cheek. "So...how are Jo, Claire, and Gustavo taking this?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

"Kendall!"

"What?"

"YOU HAVE TO TELL GUSTAVO!"

"Alright, alright. I will. Promise." He held out his pinky finger.

"Dork," I muttered and wound my pinky around his.

* * *

**JO'S POV**

"Stupid phone," I grumbled. Who the hell was calling me at 8 in the morning on a Saturday? I yawned and accepted the call. "Jo Taylor."

"JO! HAVE YOU SEEN POPTIGER?!"

"Claire? What's in PopTiger?"

"Just go get a copy!" She hung up. Ugh. That involves walking. I shuffled out of my room and picked up the copy from outside the front door. _Exclusive on page 17? What?_

I flipped to 17, read through, and dropped the magazine.

"Oh no, Kendall Knight. You are NOT letting me go again."

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

"Kendall..." Mira poked me. "Call Gustavo. Call Gustavo. Call Gustavo."

"Alright!" I gave in and she took out her cell and dialed his number. "Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Hold the phone away from your ear," I smirked.

She gave me a curious look but held it away none the less. "So, speaker?" she asked.

I shook my head. "You won't need it."

On the fifth ring, Gustavo picked up. "MIRA MITCHELL YOU GET YOUR BUTT AND YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND'S BUTT IN THE STUDIO! RIGHT. NOW."

She threw me a look. "Well done, Kendall. I'm 18! I don't wanna die!"

I laughed and grabbed her hand. "Let the girls know we're leaving." She huffed and ruffled my hair. "I'm not James; it doesn't bother me!"

She came running back in. "It bothers me..." She fixed my hair, kissed my cheek, and went to tell Grace we were leaving.

We walked to Rocque Records hand in hand. I decided to give her some advice on handling the wrath of Gustavo. "So...when he yells just stand there. He'll eventually stop screaming long enough for me to jump in."

"Oh no." She turned to me. "You are not 'jumping in'. He'll just jump you over the desk!"

I snorted. "Please, he's not that flexible."

She threw her head back and laughed. "C'mon, we're here."

* * *

**MIRA'S POV**

"C'mon we're here." We stepped into the studio. I will admit, I walked super slowly. No one should ever have to deal with an angry Gustavo. No one.

Kelly stepped out of Gustavo's office. "Hi guys!" She plastered a smile on her face. "I've talked to him and he promised he won't yell but...we all know that's not going to happen. And Kendall...PLEASE keep your mouth shut."

I patted his arm. "Told you so," I smirked. He rolled his eyes and we walked into his office.

"Kendall. Mira. Sit." We sat obediently in front of the desk, "I promised Kelly I would not yell. So I won't. I just want to know one thing..."

"Here it comes," Kendall whispered.

"KENDALL KNIGHT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Kendall smirked proudly. "Told you so," he mimicked me. I scowled at him and crossed my arms.

He spoke confidently. "I told you I didn't like this whole fake dating thing. So I took matters into my own hands."

Gustavo looked like he was ready to explode. "Gustavo," Kelly started, "I think Kendall did the right thing."

"He-What-You-NO!" he spluttered. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Well, Jo will accept the fact that she and I are done, and Mira and I will be the big story now."

I looked at him. "Yeah, Kendall. Cause it's been SO easy so far, right?"

"Mir, I told you I was gonna fix everything."

"What did you fix? How do you know how people will react now? They think YOU lied, they think I'm some weirdo who agreed to let her boyfriend date another girl, and they think Jo's some bitch who agreed to date some other girl's boyfriend!" I stopped. "Well, the last one's true." I grinned.

He smiled. "And..." he looked hopefully at Gustavo. "That's Hollywood, right?"

Gustavo grimaced. "Yeah, yeah. You two, stay away from the cameras for a while, ok?"

I smiled. "Will do."

"Ok...you can go now. Don't do anything stupid Kendall!"

As we stepped out the door Kendall shouted, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

* * *

**JO'S POV**

"Ok, Claire. Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Paparazzi's here. All set to go."

"Great," I smiled. This was all going beautifully.

As soon as they stepped through the doors of the Palmwoods, Kendall was going to regret saying what he did.

"GO!" Claire gave me the signal.

I saw them walk in. "Kendall!" I went running up to them. "Why did you cheat on me with Mira?" I wailed.

Flashes went off. Perfect.


	15. So What Do We Do?

**Mandie1511: Thank you so much! I love reviews, so thanks :)**

* * *

Wait what? No! "No!" I shoved through the paparazzi, still holding Kendall's hand. "No, she's lying! I'm his girlfriend. There was no Jo and Kendall!"

People surrounded us. One man stepped forward. Then another. And another. "So, Kendall, which one is yours?" "Did you ever actually date Jo?" "Are you cheating on Jo?" "Are you cheating on Mira?" "Were you lying in this morning's edition of PopTiger?" "DO YOU REALLY LOVE MIRA?"

Kendall looked at me with a look of anxiety. We tried to push through everyone but kept getting blocked. James came down in the elevator, saw the mob, and ran over to us. "Kendall and Mira won't be answering any questions now." Thanks to his height, he pulled us through and over to the elevators. We jumped in one as soon as it came down.

"What the hell happened?"

"Jo!" I screamed. "She just blurted out that Kendall's cheating on her. WITH ME!" I squeaked.

When the elevator opened we stepped out and I came face to face with Camille. "I...I thought you were different." She shook her head sadly.

"No, Camille! I am! Kendall's really mine!"

"Yeah, I got that part." She scowled.

I shook my head. "No, what I mean is, Jo and Kendall weren't really dating. Didn't Logan tell you?"

Kendall looked at me sadly. "The guys didn't tell anyone."

"Wow, Mira. You're even trying to get MY boyfriend wrapped up in your mess? I can't believe we were really friends." She stormed into her apartment and slammed the door.

"I..." I didn't even have any words. I unlocked my apartment door and stepped in. James gave me a hug and headed down to tell Sonia what was going on. I closed the door and fell against it. And for the first time in a long time, I cried.

I dropped my head into my hands and cried my heart out. I never should have come to LA. It's just been trouble. Ten minutes ago, I was leaving Rocque Records as a happy 18 year old with an amazing boyfriend. And minutes later, everything was wrenched out of my hands.

"Mir..." Kendall helped me up and walked us over to the couch. He held me in his arms as I cried.

I looked up at him. "I just can't win," I whispered.

He pulled me close and rubbed my back. "It's ok, baby. It's ok."

I shook my head. "It's NOT ok, that's the goddamn problem! Every time we fix one of her little lies, a new one blows up in my face! What do I do?" I sank down into the couch.

"You want some tea, sweetheart?" I nodded. He kissed my forehead and went to the kitchen. He came back a little bit later with herbal tea, my favorite. I took a sip and it warmed my whole body up.

"Thanks," I told him.

He rubbed my arm. "We'll fix it. Somehow. I don't know how, but she's not going to keep doing this to us." He wiped my tears away. "You wanna take a nap? It won't magically fix everything, but I'm sure you'll feel better."

I smiled and nodded, then got up to head to my room. I stopped on the way there. "Will you...will you stay with me?"

"Of course, baby girl." We crawled into bed and I leaned into him. He cradled me in his arms. "I promise you, we'll fix this."

* * *

**SONIA'S POV**

"She did what?" I shrieked. "I have had ENOUGH of this girl. What's her apartment number?"

"I uh...I dunno." James faltered.

"James, you're a horrible liar."

"No, Sone, I just don't want you messing up her face."

I sighed. "What did Mira ever do to deserve all this?" I sat down on the couch.

"Nothing, but Kendall likes her. I think that's what bothers Jo."

"Wow. So it bugs Jo that my sister's prettier than her and that Kendall likes her?"

James laughed. "Guess so."

"So...how do we help them?"

He sighed. "Somehow we have to get the real story out there. But we can't exactly do that with Jo discounting every little thing we say."

I took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go."

"Go?"

"3D. C'mon."

* * *

**MIRA'S POV**

I heard someone knock on the door and groaned. "It's only been like an hour. The girls are out. Why can't I just sleep?"

"I got it, babe." Kendall got up, stretched, and headed to the door. A minute later he called my name. "Mir! Um...you might wanna get up!"

I got up and plodded to the door.

"Well, good afternoon sunshine!" Sonia smirked at me.

"Hi," I mumbled.

James turned to Kendall. "Bro...put a shirt on."

Kendall blushed. "Um...yeah. Right."

As Kendall walked back to my room, I asked James, "What? Do you not see him on the tour bus?"

He smirked. "Yeah. But it's different after he just came out of YOUR room."

He looked to Sonia whose eyes went wide. "Kid, you better not have-"

"NO!" I shouted. I threw a look at James. "You, sir, are sick. We both know what Sonia would have done!"

He snickered. "Exactly."

I flicked his forehead and Kendall came back out. He shook his head. "I don't even wanna know."

I laughed. "So, why'd you two come up anyway?"

"We're going to help," Sonia announced.

"Ok...how?"

She grimaced. "That's what we haven't figured out yet."

I face palmed. "Well, let's figure it out then." We sat down on the couch. And sat. And sat.

"Alright, this is SO not working." James sighed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Kendall gave him a look.

"I thought that was our little LogieBear?"

Kendall smirked. "No, no...he's Captain FUCKING Obvious." We all burst out laughing. It felt good to just laugh.

Suddenly, I got an idea. I jumped up shouting, "I got it!" They all looked at me curiously, so I continued. "PopTiger believes whatever their stupid 'source' tells them. So we tell them the WHOLE story. Well...not the whole story. But how Kendall and I met!"

Sonia got up. "And how Jo was a manipulative bitch!"

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

"Exactly!" Mira shouted. She and Sonia walked to her room talking about how to write this.

I turned to James. "How did we get so lucky?"

He laughed. "No idea."

I smiled at him. "Dork. So...after Mira writes this, our band confirms it, Chordstruck confirms it, Gustavo and Kelly can...- oh! And her friend Callie can, too."

He smirked. "Getting to know her friends, huh? Good job, Knight." I punched his shoulder. "Alright, alright. But we should probably walk this by Gustavo first."

I groaned. Gustavo HATES our plans.


	16. Already Home

**BrownEyedDreamr: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it :)**

* * *

"Gustavo, before you yell at us, we just want you to read it." I told him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead nodded and took the paper I handed him.

_Hello to all Rushers and PopTiger readers! A lot has been said in the past couple of weeks, and I want to set the record straight. This is it. The whole story._

_I met Kendall Knight after he, James, Logan, and Carlos basically ran over me at the airport. The guys were returning from tour, me from my trip to London. That was the first time I met him in person._

_When Chordstruck and my friend Callie moved into the Palmwoods, we actually met the guys of BTR. Kendall and I had a rocky start, but we really do care for each other. A lot._

_Some of that rocky start was due to my stubbornness. Jo Taylor was under the impression that after the boys returned home from tour, she and Kendall would get back together. Then I came into the picture. And I'm sorry, Jo. I really am._

_All of these publicity stunts over the past couple of weeks have been trying to divert attention from the real story. And they worked. But I think I speak for all of us when I say we're tired. Just tired of hiding from the truth. So here it is._

_Kendall and I are dating. We have been, throughout most of this. The "reunion" of Jendall was to divert attention from the article that I was using Kendall. I really wasn't. And I'm sure it's hard to believe. But trust me, there are not going to be anymore lies. This whole "cheating on Jo" business never happened. Again, it was created to draw attention. Jo just returned from a movie, BTR is recording their third album, and Chordstruck is just starting._

_This whole affair is definitely not one single person's fault. We all played our part. And now we're ready to decline our roles._

_Kendall and I are dating, and I hope that we can reconnect our friendship with Jo._

_I'm sincerely sorry to all of you for all the lies. And I assure you, they won't come up again._

_Thank you for understanding. Sending my love,_

_ Mira Mitchell_

"So?" I asked nervously. "How is it?"

"Well...you definitely set it straight. But what is this about the 'reunion' being created? And the cheating on Jo? Didn't she make that up?"

I nodded. "But I don't want any hard feelings. I just want to fix everything, once and for all."

Gustavo smiled. "Then I think we're good to go."

***2 HOURS LATER***

As we walked through the Palmwoods, I suddenly became nervous.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah, Mir?"

"I...I don't think I can face Jo and Camille."

"You can. I'll go with you."

"I-"

"Mira, it's going to be alright. Trust me. We'll fix everything and then submit the article tomorrow, ok?"

"Um...ok."

We took the elevator upstairs and knocked on 3C, Camille's apartment.

She opened the door. Jo stood behind her.

Kendall stepped forward. "Now, before anybody says anything, I just want you guys to read this. Please." He handed them what I wrote with Sonia's help.

I anxiously watched them scanning over the article. Jo's eyes widened in disbelief. "You...you didn't blame me?"

I stepped out from behind Kendall. "I honestly don't think it's all your fault. Ok, I was initially pissed off about the lies, but I didn't exactly help."

Camille suddenly looked up. "Mira, I am SO sorry for everything I said to you. Jo explained while you were out and I can't believe what's happened. And it was so nice of you not to blame-"

I reached forward and hugged her. "Thank you. Just for being there, and understanding now." She nodded. "Jo?" I turned to her. "Can we...can we start over? I really don't want there to be any problems between us. And I really am sorry if you feel like I took Kendall from you. I think we were both harsh but we should just accept that what's done is done and now we can fix it. Right?"

She smiled at me. A genuine smile. "That would actually be really great, Mira. Oh, and I wanted to let you guys know...I fired Claire. She um...she kinda had me do all of this."

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah. And I'm so so so SO sorry. She said it would be better for me to get back with Kendall and that I should do it in any way possible. But I didn't feel right doing that, because I really liked you when I met you. But because the movie kind of flopped, she convinced me that I needed this."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in."

"I hope you can forgive me...and I really never meant any of the things I supposedly said. All of those articles submitted-yeah they were all her. But some of the things I said were inexcusable. And I think you are extremely talented. I hope you know that." She gave me a sad smile and stepped out of the door to go to her apartment, but I blocked her path.

"Jo, I do forgive you. For everything. I just can't believe Claire was so manipulative!"

She laughed. "I know! And her smile...god, it creeped me out."

"Same!"

"Why don't you guys come inside?" Camille ushered us into her apartment. Kendall nudged me forward.

"I'll see you later tonight," he told me.

I smiled. "Ok. Besides, Camille, Jo, and I have some catching up to do." They grinned back at me.

"Good. And when I come back, I don't wanna get any alerts about a new scandal ladies!"

I laughed and shoved him out the door. The three of us shouted, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

He stood frozen, mouth agape at our perfect imitation of him.

Camille closed the door and the three of us sat down on the couch. We started talking, and I finally felt at home.

Now I just have to tell Sonia to delete her manipulative bitch back-up rant.


	17. Just Run With It

"Mira, c'mon! We're gonna be late!" Sarah yelled.

I ran out of our room putting my earrings in. "Coming!" When I came out, Grace linked arms with me and we walked down to the pool together. Tonight, BTR is throwing a party by the Palmwoods pool.

We left the lobby, walking to the pool area together. Jo and Camille waved at the four of us from across the pool. We waved back. It's been a year since the whole "Big Time Chordstruck" scandal, and Jo and I have actually become really good friends. She hired a new manager who was able to renew her contract for New Town High, Chordstruck is now on the top 100 chart, Big Time Rush is doing amazingly well with their third album, and Callie has her second album coming out soon with many duets between her and her boyfriend, Ed.

Grace and Liam, Sarah and Josh, and Callie and Ed are literally always together. Always. You see one of the girls or guys, their significant other is right next to them, glued to their side.

As for me and Kendall? Things couldn't be better. We never have to worry about work getting in the way because we're in the studio together every day. We go on a date at least once a weekend, but both of us are content with just being in each other's company.

Sonia came over to give me a hug. "Hey, kiddo."

I hugged her back. "Excited?" She nodded. "Me, too. I love their jam sessions."

"Alright guys, let's get this party started!" The DJ shouted. We all cheered and moved closer to the stage.

Grace, Callie, and Sarah joined me and Sonia up front. "Where are they?" Grace asked me. I shrugged. Grace had no idea about the surprise we had planned for her. The lights dimmed and the silhouettes of five men appeared on stage. She leaned over and questioned, "Who's the fifth?"

"Um...Dustin," I lied.

"_You're insecure._

_Don't know what for._

_You're turnin' heads when you walk through the doo-o-or."_

"OHMYGOD!" she squealed. Liam blew her a kiss as he sang. We started dancing to One Direction singing, and clapped loudly when they finished.

"Yeah, let's give it up for One Direction!" The DJ spoke to the crowd. "And now, we got our resident guys, ladies and gentlemen, Big! Time! RUSH!"

"Woooo!" I screamed along with everyone around. Our boys jumped up on stage.

"_Better with you,  
Better with you, yeah..._

_I try to write this down_  
_The words just don't come out_  
_It's hard to say how you feel"_

James held his hand out to Sonia and helped her up on stage._  
"Been down the longest road  
Said yes when I meant no  
I lost control of the wheel_

_Cause you know that_  
_Things get so bad,_  
_You've got my back_  
_Make me wanna sing,_  
_And girl I'm singing about you_  
_No sweeter sound_  
_Than what I've found_  
_No perfect love_  
_Could be more perfect than us_

_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_  
_The music sounds better with you baby_  
_It feels right, it feels right_  
_Everything's better with you"_

I danced along to the music, anticipating Kendall's solo. I looked up but he wasn't there. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and turned to come face to face with Kendall.

_"I used to think that love_  
_Was something fools made up_  
_Cause all I knew was heart break_  
_Woah I couldn't help myself,_  
_Let this heart go through hell_  
_There only so much a heart can take"_

He grabbed my hand and spun me around. I smiled up at him as he jumped back on stage. I looked over and saw Camille beaming. Logan winked at her and continued singing.

_"Cause you know that_  
_Things get so bad,_  
_You've got my back_  
_Make me wanna sing,_  
_And girl I'm singing about you_  
_No sweeter sound_  
_Than what I've found_  
_No perfect love_  
_Could be more perfect than us_

_Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like_  
_The music sounds better with you baby_  
_It feels right, it feels right_  
_Everything's better with you"_

Carlos came down to the crowd to sing to Stephanie. She smiled and danced with him._  
"Every song_  
_Every rhyme_  
_Every word (music sounds better with you)_  
_Everyday (Everyday)_  
_All of the time (All of the time)_  
_Every way_  
_Music sounds better with you."_

Mann jumped out on stage as the guys did their choreographed dance.

"_She's my music enhancer  
When the music plays, she's my dancer  
When I'm around her everything's faster  
Every question I have, she's the answer  
I'm head over heels  
Can't explain it, it's so surreal  
When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like_

_Everything's better with you, baby_  
_It feels like, it feels like_  
_The music sounds better with you, baby_  
_It feels right, it feels right_  
_Everything's better with you, oh, baby_  
_It feels like, it feels like_  
_The music sounds better with you, baby_  
_It feels right it feels right,_  
_Everything's better with you_  
_Music sounds better with you"_

Everyone clapped and screamed loudly for the guys. The four of them hopped off stage and over to their girls. Sarah, Grace, and Callie went to find their boyfriends, so Sonia and I were waiting for James and Kendall.

James came over, gave me a hug, and led Sonia over to sit by the fire. I saw her laugh at something he said on the way there. I smiled. I'm so happy they're still together. God, I can't wait till they get married!

Kendall walked over and gave me a sweet kiss. "How'd you like it?" he asked breathless.

"I loved it! As usual." I smiled. He grabbed my hand and walked over to the pool. We dipped our toes in the cool water. "Kendall, I can't believe it's been more than a year."

He grinned. "I know. It's been amazing!"

I leaned into his chest. "I still feel like this is all a dream. That I'll wake up in Lansdale one of these days."

"Oh no," he said, and held me tighter. "I don't plan on letting you go."

"Good." I kissed his cheek. "Don't mess it up, Knight."

He laughed. "Really? You still remember that?"

I smirked. "That's not your line."

"Fine," he sighed. "Don't worry, Mitchell. I won't give you up. Ever. I'd rather not say the again," he whispered.

I beamed. "No need to." He wrapped his arms around me and we sat like that for a while, completely content.

We're as happy as can be. And whatever comes our way, well, we'll just run with it.


End file.
